


kucing dan luka

by belindarimbi13



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: #JumblingJuly2017{ day 1 : afraid ; referenced suicide/self harm, trigger warning applied ; orifik, Mess/Tony }unbeta'd(c) Belinda Arimbi





	kucing dan luka

**Author's Note:**

> #JumblingJuly2017  
> { day 1 : afraid ; referenced suicide/self harm, trigger warning applied ; orifik, Mess/Tony }
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> (c) Belinda Arimbi

Saat ada yang bertanya pada Tony, apa yang ia takuti, pikirannya tidak lantas terarah pada phobianya pada sapi (hei, jangan menghakimi). Atau kegugupannya yang berlebih saat berada di atas panggung. Tidak, itu bukan ketakutan terbesarnya.

Ketakutannya yang terbesar adalah menyaksikan Mess mati.

Mess, Mess yang itu, adalah ketakutan terbesar Tony.

Lucu bukan? Sudah berapa kali, Tony terpaksa mendobrak kamar Mess karena gadis itu bermain-main dengan silet? Sudah berapa kali Tony "tanpa sengaja" menumpahkan botol obat tidur Mess ke wastafel? Tony belum lama tinggal satu atap dengan Mess, tapi ia seakan telah hidup dengan gadis itu seumur hidupnya.

Mess tidak sehat.

Tentu kau tidak bisa melihat di mana ketidaksehatannya. Mess masih bisa bergulat dengan Tony dan menang, ia juga masih sanggup bertanding makan burger dengan jarvis, atau berlari dengan jenna agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas. Mess tidak sakit secara fisik. Jika menjalani pemeriksaan, mungkin dokter hanya akan menemukan bahwa kesalahan dalam diri Mess hanyalah ia sebaiknya mengurangi makan junk-food.

Hanya Tony yang tahu bagaimana Mess di luar cangkangnya yang menipu.

Hanya Tony yang menyaksikan bagaimana hidup Mess hancur saat gadis itu menggenggamnya. Bagaimana Mess merengkuh dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengumpulkan serpih-serpihannya. Bagaimana Mess melihat bahwa akhir hanyalah sebuah awal.

Dan Tony bohong bila ia tidak ketakutan.

Ia ketakutan setengah mati saat ia menemukan Mess tertidur dengan sayatan di tangan kirinya (misteri tentang "aku menemukan kucing dan ia mencakarku berulangkali di tempat yang sama" yang akhirnya terpecahkan), atau saat Tony menyadari bahwa Mess mencuri setengah isi botol obat tidurnya yang baru dan tidak berniat meminumnya sesuai dosis (misteri tentang "aku banyak tugas dan aku harus terjaga" yang juga akhirnya terpecahkan). Atau satu waktu di mana Tony pulang kuliah lebih awal dan mendapati Mess menangis di kamar mandi, membuat Tony berjuang keras memutuskan apakah harus mendobrak pintu saat itu juga atau tidak (Tony tidak melakukannya; ia memilih mengumumkan kedatangannya dengan berteriak, memberi waktu bagi Mess untuk mengarang cerita).

Jadi bila Tony mengatakan bahwa ketakutan terbesarnya adalah bahwa ia terlambat mencegah semua itu, bisakah kau memahami? Ia sangat takut melangkah masuk ke rumah mereka dan mendapati Mess tergenang darahnya sendiri. Ia sangat takut apabila saat mengguncangkan tubuh Mess, gadis itu tidak merespon. Ia sangat takut apabila setelah rentetan tangis pada jam dua malam, mendadak ada kesunyian panjang yang menyusul.

Tapi bukan itu yang paling menakutkan.

Yang paling menakutkan adalah saat Tony tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tony amat takut.

Mengertikah kau?

Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Mess takut.

Tapi Mess tidak takut mati.

Karena berkebalikan dengan dirinya, yang Mess takuti adalah kehidupan. Lucu bukan?

Sayangnya tidak, karena jika kau dikelilingi ketakutanmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain menghindarinya?

Dan jika ketakutanmu adalah untuk hidup, jalan apalagi yang kau miliki selain mengakhiri?

Jangan bilang untuk menghadapi, karena Mess sudah mencoba dan hasilnya… Tidak pernah baik.

(Tony sering berpikir apakah tuhan memaafkan orang yang bunuh diri. Ia tidak mau berspekulasi. Tuhan sulit ditebak)

(Tony tidak ingin Mess mati, Tony tidak pernah ingin Mess mati)

(tapi Mess memiliki kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan Tony tidak, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, Tony melangkah masuk saat Mess sedang mengukir cakaran kucingnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menepis silet di jemari gadis itu. Ia hanya meraih tangan Mess dan menyusuri luka yang masih baru. Tony memeluk Mess dengan erat setelah itu.

Pada gadis yang terdiam, ia berbisik, "Besok katakan jika kucingnya datang. Mungkin aku bisa membantu menangkapnya."

Mess menangis.

Tony memeluknya lebih erat, erat, dan erat; berharap Mess mengijinkannya ikut berburu kucing lain waktu.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
